Fraggle Rock History
as a baby.]] , last of the great and wondrous Fraggle leaders.]] , the original Doozer cave.]] with his Uncle Gobo.]] A significant amount of history predates the events recounted in Fraggle Rock. These historical periods are often only mentioned in passing, but are occasionally seen through flashbacks or (in one case) time travel. Absolute dates are available for Gorg history only, as ages and anniversaries are sometimes given. The dates listed here are based on the assumption that time flows the same way in the Gorg world as it does in Outer Space. This is a reasonable conclusion, however, as both cycles of the moon ("Capture the Moon") and seasons ("Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe") in the two worlds have been shown to coincide. Events in Fraggle and Doozer history can only be dated relative to one another. For instance, no Doozer constructions are visible in the episode "Mokey, Then and Now," suggesting that the Doozers had not yet left the Cavern of Lost Dreams. Gorgs The earliest days of Gorg history are shrouded in legend, which tells of the original ruler of the Universe, Sir Hubris. Sir Hubris was not a Gorg, but rather a short, skinny creature in a brown hooded cloak. When he went off to explore his realm, he gave his crown to the first Gorg ruler, King Gorgus the Great. Much more recently, a descendant of King Gorgus named Pa Gorg was born around the year 1001.Pa says in "Junior Sells the Farm" that he was courting Ma (see footnote 3) when he was Junior's age (see footnote 4) He became king in 1245Pa has been king for 742 years in "The Gorg Who Would Be King" (1987) when the leaves fell from the Nirvana Tree in his father's garden. In 1474,Ma and Pa celebrate their 513th anniversary in "Ring Around the Rock" (1987) he married Ma Gorg, daughter of Queen Esmerelda. Their son, Junior Gorg, was born in 1511.Junior is 473 years old in "Junior Sells the Farm" (1984) Fraggles and Doozers Ancient Fraggles fed on cave mushrooms. They were bald and wore hats to keep their heads warm. In contrast to their modern-day anarchy, the ancient Fraggles had leaders, laws (one of which forbade laughter), and prisons. A prophecy held that a great and wondrous Fraggle named Blundig would one day come to rule the Rock. When Blundig finally showed up (during the reign of Fishface Fraggle), she made the revolutionary suggestion that Fraggles should abandon the idea of leaders in favor of each leading himself and all leading each other. It was she who invented the "dance your cares away" lyrics of the Fraggle Rock Theme, which were immediately recognized as an inspiring concept and ushered in a new era in Fraggle history. Meanwhile, the earliest Doozers lived in the Cavern of Lost Dreams, where they built column-like structures from mushrooms. When they ran out of building material, they left the cave and spread into the rest of the Rock, where they first encountered Fraggles and began mining radishes from underneath the Gorgs' Garden. At some later point, the Doozers went through a brief period in which they had a king (who bore a striking resemblance to Gunge). This was an unhappy time in Doozer history, as the constant need for festivals and tributes took time away from building. Much more recently, the Fraggles were threatened with starvation when a mushroom blight hit the Rock. The day was saved by a young Fraggle named Traveling Matt (nephew of the great explorer Uncle Gobo), who discovered the Gorgs' Garden and thus a new source of food: radishes. When Matt grew up, he raised his own nephew, also named Gobo, in the same cave that he himself had grown up in. The Trash Heap Marjory the Trash Heap was originally an inanimate heap of trash accumulated by the Gorgs. That all changed when Philo and Gunge chanced through the Gorgs' Garden; their presence caused Marjory to come to life. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ History